shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nabrina
— Sabrina says this several times • — The first time Nick sees Sabrina • — From the moment they meet • — On a stage. In front of an audience. In costume. • — Valentine's Day date }}Nickbrina is the het ship between Nick and Sabrina from the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina fandom. Canon Nick and Sabrina meet at The Academy of Unseen Arts, when Sabrina is first mandated to attend. Her first lesson is choir where she has to sing two verses and Nick is in the choir, watching her entrance with an air of satisfaction that the Weird Sisters will have some opposition at the school. At lunch, Nick goes to sit with Sabrina and tells her that he's reading her father the former High Priest Edward Spellman's journals. Nick tells Sabrina that her father was considered controversial, but that Nick finds his ideas inspiring and Edwards ahead of his time, rather than radical. They're interrupted by Prudence and the Weird Sisters, who proceed to make derogatory remarks about mortals and Sabrina and her father's love for them. Nick stands up for Sabrina, and Prudence calls him a slut, at which Nick turns the other cheek and asks if he can walk Sabrina to her next class, which she takes him up on. After suffering through the Harrowing and a fight with Prudence, Sabrina runs into Nick who mentions the fight. He offers to talk to Prudence, but Sabrina says it'll make Prudence hate her more, sensing jealous from Prudence about Nick. Sabrina asks Nick if they dated and he says he was involved with all three of the Weird Sisters at one time, briefly, but wasn't into it as they're gifted with mind control and it wasn't real to him, nor could he know what was. Nick informs Sabrina that the Acheron Configuration she's been tasked with was her father's, and that Nick himself tried to solve it for 3 years before giving up. Sabrina asks Nick for his help getting into the library, which Nick says will get them expelled. Sabrina doubts they'll ever want to get rid of her and Nick suggestively flirts with her, which Sabrina seems to like, which makes her leave him for the time being. Later at the school, after saving the children with her aunts, Sabrina meets Nick. He pulls out a book and hands it to her: one of Edward Spellman's that Nick sneaked out of the library. Nick thinks Sabrina should have the chance to read her father's words, and hopefully she can solve the Configuration with the help of the journal. Sabrina's overwhelmed that Nick would risk expulsion and do this for her, and thanks him. He tells her to call him Nick and they look at each other for a while, before Sabrina knowingly bids him goodbye. Nick quickly seems to sense that Sabrina's different from everyone else he's met at The Academy, and he finds a real interest in who she is. Nick helps Sabrina become a part of Satanism and is a conduit to the other half of her life and heritage. He helps Sabrina out when she needs a magical ally in her quests and they flirt, although she's with Harvey. When the Sleep Demon Batibat infects the Spellman Manor, Sabrina dreams of Nick and Harvey as representatives of the duality of her life she struggles with maintaining. Additionally, as the Batibat traps people in their subconscious, it is Sabrina's thoughts and feelings that are playing out. Sabrina's worried that Harvey will never accept her as a witch. He proposes to her and she tells him the truth, and even when Harvey does accept it in her dream, Nick appears as if to illustrate that Sabrina is drawn to Nick whether Harvey accepts her as a witch or not, even if she tries to keep Nick at bay in her waking hours.Dreams In A Witch House (105) When Sabrina enquires about exorcism in class, Nick talks to her afterwards and offers his help. He outright tells her that he's interested and Sabrina counters that she has a boyfriend. Nick clarifies that he's up for sharing to Sabrina's astonishment.An Exorcism In Greendale (106) As the Feast of Feasts comes around, Sabrina questions the insanity of it and finds a likeminded fellow in Nick, who inspires her to try and use herself to change it. When Prudence becomes the 'sacrificial lamb', Sabrina is tasked with being her handmaiden, meaning she has to tend to Prudence's every need until the feast. Sabrina later hears party noises and follow them to Ambrose's room where she finds him, Luke, the Weird Sisters and Nick starting an orgy. Nick asks Sabrina to join and she's stunned, seeming kinda freaked or surprised at the sexual conduct of witches and warlocks.Feast Of Feasts (107) After Harvey's brother Tommy's killed in the mines, Sabrina finds out it was the Weird Sisters, minus Prudence. Nick asks them for Sabrina's whereabouts and senses something's up. When Sabrina and Prudence confront Agatha and Dorcas, Nick happens by and asks to join the Necromancy Sabrina has planned, which she accepts. Nick has studied Necromancy and guides Sabrina as they form a Pentagram with the Weird Sisters, Agatha bound and gagged. Sabrina slits Agatha's throat and she dies. Afterwards, Nick gazes upon Sabrina for a moment. They bury Agatha in the Spellman's Cain-pit and Agatha returns, at which point Prudence revealed that she and Nick knew of the resurrection.The Burial (108) After Tommy returns, Agatha starts getting sick and coughing up grave dirt. Nick astral projects into Sabrina's room to tell her, and ask her about Tommy. Nick calls her bluff about Tommy's state, but Sabrina snaps at him and Nick reveals his jealousy over Sabrina's feelings for Harvey. Nick surmises that Sabrina didn't tell Harvey and tells Sabrina he'll keep her posted on Agatha before vanishing. Once Nick and the others learn that a soul must be paid for Tommy's resurrection, Prudence and Dorcas are tasked by Father Blackwood with killing Tommy to save Agatha. For Sabrina, Nick lies in wait as Prudence and Dorcas approach the Kinkle home and he nails their feet to the ground as they bleed and scream, telling them that the Spellmans are handling the situation. After Sabrina tells Harvey the truth and Harvey shoots his soulless brother, Nick watches from afar, pained, as a devastated Sabrina leaves the Kinkle property.The Returned Man Nick tells Sabrina he's sorry for what happened, but doesn't tell her that he prevented Prudence and Dorcas from killing Tommy. All who have signed the Book of The Beast have, as Nick puts it, a different relationship with romantic relationships than mortals. They are allegedly more lust-fuelled than based on any real feeling, but Nick infers that it's not really for him to just have endless sex all the time, although he does enjoy it. At heartbroken Sabrina alludes it might be easier that way, but Nick vehemently disagrees. Sabrina tells him that she and Harvey broke up and he comforts Sabrina, telling her she'll get through it. When the Greendale 13 are coming to terrorise Greendale, Sabrina asks Nick to help her protect Harvey. For her, Nick goes to the Kinkle house to magically hold off the witches. Nick gallantly tells Harvey to give Sabrina a chance. To save everyone, Sabrina signs her name in the Book. After ending things with Harvey for good, Sabrina seems to embrace her changed nature, walking alongside the Weird Sisters at the Academy as they pass Nick and Sabrina winks at him. Romance After her signing, Sabrina wants to get more involved in the Academy and the Church of Night, starting with her stepping up as the first female contender for the position of Top Boy, a sort of liaison between students and faculty at the Academy, hitherto represented only by boys. Nick is cheered on by everyone as the candidate and is unopposed until Sabrina voices her wish to join. Father Blackwood is of course opposed, but Nick breaks their dispute by nominating Sabrina, which is seconded by Prudence. The candidates have to stand three trials: The Inquisition, the Boil and Bubble and The Conjuring. Sabrina's attacked by a vermin-controlling demon and is ill-prepared for the first trial. With the help of the Weird Sisters, however, she marvels the crowd by answering every question correctly. After a second demon attacks her, Sabrina gets help from Hilda for the second trial, which she fails, but wins crowd cheers by drinking the vile concoction. After a third demon almost gets Sabrina, she's saved by Madam Satan, who plants the thought with Sabrina that a master of Conjuring like Nick could've summoned the demons. Sabrina asks Nick at school, and he admits that he's not above cheating, but he wouldn't against her and definitely would never put her in harm's way, which Sabrina seems to know deep down. Nick and Sabrina find out that the demons were upper hierarchy and band together for The Conjuring, to summon and question the demons to find out who is targeting Sabrina. In front of the coven they accuse Father Blackwood and hold hands as they speak the incantation. They summon the demons the three demons together which say that Sabrina must not ascend. Blackwood banishes the demons before they can get an elaborate answer and admonishes Sabrina and Nick, who both are expelled from the competition for Top Person. Exiting their unceremonious talking-to, Nick asks Sabrina out to eat and she accepts. They head for Dr. Cerberus'. On the way there, Sabrina tells that she cheated on the first task, which Nick had surmised and Sabrina's relieved that he's not mad at her. They see Harvey at Dr. Cerberus' and Sabrina asks if they can go to a witch hangout instead. Nick brings her to the usually all-male club, Dorian's Grey Room, where Sabrina has her first Dark Lordean drink. Sabrina asks Nick what he thinks the demons meant and together they figure that maybe they want to prevent her ascension to High Priestess. Nick toasts Sabrina as the future High Priestess, spiting the misogynist realm they occupy.The Epiphany (112) Sabrina's visited by the Dark Lord to do his bidding to prove herself loyal to him. He appears to her in several places, one of them during rehearsal for the school play, The Passion of Lucifer Morningstar. Sabrina's been selected to understudy for Lilith, while Nick plays the Morningstar himself. Sabrina thinks Dorcas, who plays Lilith, is terrible and wishes she could play the lead. Prudence teases Sabrina, asking if she wouldn't want to star opposite Nick and if she isn't jealous. The Dark Lord tempts Sabrina who imagines killing Dorcas, but resists, yelling out during rehearsal and startling everyone. A little later Nick comes over and asks to run lines with Sabrina, confessing he'd hoped she'd be playing Lilith. As Nick suggestively flirts with her, Sabrina tries to deflect to Dorcas, having a hard time resisting her attraction to him. They start running the lines and Sabrina has trouble keeping her control around Nick so she stops it. Suddenly, she starts choking, falls to the floor writhing and faints. Sabrina wakes up at home and is told by Hilda that Nick teleported her there. Freaked by the Dark Lord's insistence on drawing Sabrina into the darkness, she personifies the situation in Nick and his allure, deciding to go hang at Baxter High. The Dark Lord makes Roz sick so that Sabrina and Harvey are paired as Romeo and Juliet, which leads to a brief reunion between them where they almost sleep together at Harvey's house. Sabrina stops it, realising that Harvey, Roz and Theo are still in danger. Harvey shuts it down completely and they're over for good. After Sabrina appears to prove her loyalty to The Dark Lord, he gives Dorcas chickenpox too and Sabrina is starring as Lilith. During the play, Sabrina lets all their chemistry just exist on stage and they share their first kiss as part of the play. Afterwards, they talk about Sabrina's attempts to resist the Dark Lord's commands of her. Dorian Grey comes by and underlines that her mark isn't gone, but within her and brings them drinks from the Dark Lord who, Dorian relays, signs off on their chemistry as a metaphor for Nick being the chosen partner to reign Sabrina into the fold, as it were. Sabrina's bemused and Nick tries to soften the concept. At a party at Dorian Grey's, Sabrina and Nick dance and touch flirtatiously. The talk falls on Lupercalia and how it works, but Nick isn't that into it. It brings up the topic of sex, which Sabrina doesn't know how she feels about. Nick astrals into her room at night and asks if she would spend the unholy day with him. Sabrina's nervous about the implications of the three day festival, but Nick assures her he just wants to be with her. He promises to arrange it so that they will get paired during The Matching at The Academy. On the day, Dorcas faces off with Sabrina as she has her sights on Nick, and seems successful at first, until Sabrina realises Nick's tricked her. Sabrina sits on his lap as they both smile victoriously at a surprised Dorcas. They gather in the woods for The Courting, where everyone is to walk off in pairs, take their clothes off and bathe in the moonlight until morning. Alone, Nick and Sabrina talk about their fears when it comes to sex. To Sabrina's surprise, Nick reveals he's very nervous, as he's never been with a mortal before. Nick and Sabrina take off all but their underwear and perform the ritual, which they find kind of silly, but fun. They lie down beside each other, when the howl of a wolf disrupts everything and they hurriedly put their clothes back on and leave. Nick walks Sabrina home and they kiss in the doorway of her house. Nick tentatively asks Sabrina if they can celebrate Valentine's for a bit instead and enquires what Sabrina would usually do. She mentions a dance at the mortal high school which she is surprised that Nick is interested in. Nick picks Sabrina up at her house and she walks down the stairs in a pretty red dress. He looks at her and says the exact sentence he did in her subconscious, when she was battling the Batibat. They arrive at the dance where Nick demonstratively bows and asks Sabrina to dance and she takes his hand as they run into the party. During their slow dance, Sabrina is a bit awkward seeing Roz and Harvey together and whisks Nick away to the library. They make out in front of the fire until they hear a growling. They sense a presence and Sabrina locks eyes with a wolf of some sort. As it steps out from the bookcases, they run and Nick magically seals the door behind them, trying to reason with the beast. Sabrina's shocked when he calls it by a name and they seek out Principal Wardwell for help. Nick confides in Sabrina that what's hunting them used to be his familiar, Amalia. He tells them that his family died and she was his family, but became possessive and jealous. Wardwell advises that there's nothing to do but kill her. Nick and Sabrina go into the forest and Sabrina asks him if she shouldn't come, but he says he must do it alone. Before he goes Sabrina kisses him. He returns with a bloodied ax and a heart, dropping to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes. Sabrina kneels with him and dries his tears as they agree to meet alone for The Hunt. As the men run into the woods that night, Nick is delayed by a jealous Dorcas who wants her go at him. Sabrina waits for Nick where they planned and Amalia shows up. Sabrina tries to talk and reason with her and they stand at a momentary detente. Nick shows up and tells Amalia not to hurt Sabrina because he loves her. Nick tells Sabrina to run, but she refuses and Amalia attacks Nick. Sabrina tries to stop her to no avail and in desperation to save Nick she stabs Amalia until she dies. Nick cradles the last of his only family in his lab as he cries. He apologises for lying to Sabrina and puts himself down, but Sabrina only see his true heart and the love he felt for his family. Nick breaks down and Sabrina holds him as he mourns.Lupercalia (114) Following their intense experience, Sabrina finds herself doubting whether she can truly trust Nick, as he lied to her. Despite him apologising and her showing him understanding, she's actually nervous because of her subconscious, prejudiced fears that he's a lothario, although he's never treated her badly. She unwittingly gets a tarot reading from Madam Satan, posing as a passerby fortune teller, and is provided a vivid experience of those fears. This prompts Sabrina to ask Nick is he's her boyfriend, to which he earnestly responds that he hopes he is, which assuages Sabrina's worries, bar one. She asks Nick not to be around the Weird Sisters and he asks if she doesn't trust him. Sabrina assures him that she does, but not the Sisters, and Nick agrees.Doctor Cerberus's House of Horror (115) Nick and Sabrina meet at Dorian Grey's where Nick explains to Sabrina the Anti-Pope when she sees the ghost of her father. Nick is astounded as Sabrina goes to talk with her father. After being dismissed by her family and talking to Ms. Wardwell, Sabrina enlists Nick to help her find her father's Manifesto in the Devil's Triangle. She sits by her bathtub tensely answering a worried Salem's queries, when Nick breaks through the surface, bloody and bruised, and presents Sabrina with her father's documents. Hilda bursts in and becomes flummoxed at the sight of the wet, topless Nick alone with Sabrina in her tub and hisses he should put a shirt on. They meet with Ambrose to compare notes and make a plan to present the Manifesto to the Anti-Pope, which Sabrina does. Afterwards, she frets about in her room with Nick, worried she's not doing enough but Nick assures her that she's done what she can. He makes a sexual overture and they start bantering and make out on her bed. Ambrose suddenly teleports in, covered in blood announcing the Anti-Pope's death and that he doesn't remember what happened. Sabrina assures him of his innocence as Blackwood is at their house and Sabrina asks Nick to teleport Ambrose to a safety. Nick returns as Sabrina kneels at her parents gravestone and confirms Ambrose's safety. Sabrina declare's she won't surrender and plans to use Hamlet to get a public confession from Blackwood. They barge into the wedding at the Church of Night wearing glamours of the corpses of Edward and Diana Spellman. Blackwood sees through the charade at once and removes their glamours, telling his Judas club to seize them. As they lunge at Sabrina Nick warns them not to take on step closer and they abstain. For their actions, Sabrina and Nick are expelled from The Academy. In the aftermath, Sabrina works on finding a way to help save Ambrose, while Nick is devastated at having been expelled from his only home. He spends his time drinking at Dorian Grey's, and Sabrina goes to see him after being rejected by her friends. Drunk, Nick takes his woes out on Sabrina, saying their situations are not the same, that she has her home and her mortal world while he has nothing but The Academy. He lets slip some jealousy of Harvey and insults Sabrina who, maturely, says that they can talk once he's sobered up and leaves. Nick continues drinking until Dorian's shot with an arrow and Nick suddenly has to fight off an intruding witch hunter. To his relief (as he's to drunk to cast spells) and shock, Dorian isn't dead but catches the witch hunter and Nick asks him to keep the hunter alive so they may question him. After escaping her own attack, Sabrina goes to Hilda's shop in town to find another has been there and Nick arrives, having just found out what's going on from his attacker. Sabrina's happy and relieved to see him and runs to hug him, Nick immediately apologising for his behaviour and they make up. Nick relays the plan of the hunters to attack The Academy. While fetching a Hand of Glory at the Spellman Manor to enter The Academy and save everyone, Harvey comes running in after hearing from Roz that someone was trying to kill Sabrina. She's elated that he came, after their fight, and Nick is uncomfortable and displeased at Harvey's presence. When they make to leave for The Academy, Harvey wants to help and despite Sabrina and Nick's hesitance Hilda insists he come along. They get there and find Ambrose stabbed and bleeding. While tending to Ambrose, Quentin appears and tells them about the students being taken to The Church of Night which has been sealed with holy water. Nick and Harvey bicker slightly throughout about their witch/mortal differences. When Sabrina is the only option to face off with the angels, Harvey objects and Nick supports Sabrina's decision, and she leaves, asking them to help Hilda with Ambrose. Harvey enters The Academy carrying Sabrina's limp body full of arrows and Nick asks what happened, before helping the other injured into the dormitories. Hilda briefly checks she doesn't need instant care before returning to Ambrose, while Nick watches in pain and terror. Frustrated, Nick stops Harvey and asks him what happened, and Harvey relays what he saw. Nick says it doesn't make any sense and they're interrupted by Ambrose worsening. As Nick looks to Ambrose, suddenly Sabrina's voice is heard and he looks around to see her sitting on her bed, having taken the arrows out as she rises and walks between Nick and Harvey to Ambrose's bedside. As Nick watches perplexed, Sabrina heals Ambrose completely. Afterwards, he tells Harvey he should leave, which Sabrina echoes. She walks Harvey out and thanks him for helping and catching her. Nick overhears the conversation and is saddened. Back in her house, Sabrina takes a bath and suddenly hears Nick's voice. She comes out of the bathroom and he talks to her about how he felt insecure after overhearing her words to Harvey. Sabrina assuages him that she hasn't been through this before and asks if he can handle it, which he sweetly affirms and they kiss. At The Academy during lunch, Sabrina finds it irksome that everyone's scared of her. She and Nick talk about where he powers come from and surmise that her father's tenets could be derived from the notion that 'hybrids' have greater satanic powers. Sabrina holds meetings where she proselytises to the other students with Nick. Nick and Sabrina are reinstated at The Academy and as Ambrose's execution is to proceed, Sabrina and Nick go to Dorian Grey's to dig Leviathan out of the rubbish. Sabrina reanimates him and gets his testimony, but Grey betrays them and Zelda, controlled by Blackwood, destroys the familiar. At Ambrose's execution, Nick and Sabrina sit side by side, hoping that whatever the aunts have planned will save Ambrose. Sabrina conjures a spectre of the Dark Lord who pardons Ambrose. Afterwards, as she walks home with Nick, Sabrina decides to forge ahead with her witches/mortals unification and have a party at her house. Nick thinks it's risky, but agrees to help Sabrina get some guests from The Academy. At the party, Nick meets Roz for the first time and they all have fun. Outside, Nick reveals to Sabrina that he's been wondering whether he fits into the new world she's looking to establish; whether she'll love him and not a mortal. Sabrina tells him that he's the one she chooses, the one she wants standing beside her.The Miracles of Sabrina Spellman (118) Songs :smile at the devil | JAYSON BELT :Nick and Sabrina slow-dance, then go off to the library and kiss :maneater | HALL & OATES :Sabrina brings Nick to the Baxter High Sweethearts Dance :it's your voodoo working | CHARLES SHEFFIELD :Nick and Sabrina trick Dorcas out of stealing Nick at the Matching :blurry now | KINGSBURY :Sabrina and Nick talk with the others about Lupercalia :chains of love | ERASURE :Party at The Academy, Nick and Sabrina dance and caress :a little wicked | VALERIE BROUSSARD :Sabrina walks with the Weird sisters and winks at Nick Fandom FANFIC : TUMBLR : : : : : : : Quotes Backstage :Gavin Leatherwood (Nick Scratch) was nervous about their first on-screen kiss so he went to see Kiernan Shipka (Sabrina Spellman) at her trailer and kissed her twice.Ross Lynch and Gavin Leatherwood Dish on First Kisses With Kiernan Shipka! | Witches Council (April 2019) Photos 116nickbrina.jpg|Blackwood nickbrina.jpg|Lupercalia 114nicksabrina.jpg|Lupercalia 113nickbrina.jpg|The Passion Of Sabrina Spellman 112nickbrina.jpg|The Epiphany 114nickbrina.gif|Lupercalia 114nickbrinaclub.gif|Lupercalia 112nickbrina.gif|The Epiphany 112nickbri.gif|The Epiphany Media Kiernan Shipka and Gavin Leatherwood Play New York Mag Libs Kiernan Shipka and Gavin Leatherwood on Superstitions and Cursed Images Notes and references }}